<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soy la tormenta by AkaneBami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649319">Soy la tormenta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami'>AkaneBami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Suspense, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino puede ser caprichoso. Te dará días hermosos e inolvidables de los que jamás te querrás separar. Pero, cuando se le da la gana, te puede dar tanto dolor que sentirás el crujir de tu alma.</p><p>¿Que harás? ¿Te resignarás a lo que te dé? O, por el contrario, ¿le harás frente y lucharás por lo que amas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Sean Diaz/Lyla Park, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una mano amiga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amo este bello universo. Amo Pricefield y, a pesar de que me encanto la secuela no pude evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si en lugar Brody, personaje que me encanta su forma de ser, hubieran sido ellas quienes se toparan con los hermanos.<br/>Publicaré de vez en cuando.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Editado (1-3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arcadia Bay, 2013</p><p>No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron agarradas de la mano. Cuanto tiempo se tomó la tormenta para desatar su furia. La castaña había dejado de llorar hace un par de horas. No pudieron dormir. Sentían los gritos en cuanto cerraban los ojos. El sol, en algún punto, salió. Casi no podían distinguir lo que, hasta hace unas horas, fue el lugar donde crecieron. Chloe había dejado caer su mano. Solo esta mirando lo que quedó de la tormenta. La tormenta que ella causó. Se mordió el labio al pensar en cuantos estaban ahí abajo...heridos o muertos. ¿Pudo alguien haber sobrevivido? Max suponía que David si, ya que se encontraba en el refugio. Jefferson...no quiere pensar en ese imbécil. Pero...¿Joyce? ¿Warren? ¿Kate? ¿Realmente tomó la mejor decisión? No quería estar lejos de su Chloe. No cuando al fin pudo recuperarla. Pero, aun así, no deja de sentirse culpable. No deja de preguntarse si no pudo haber hecho algo más. Si Joyce...si Kate...se mordió el labio. En una de sus travesías por el tiempo pudo salvarlas. Pero...¿ahora? El suspiro de Chloe la regreso a la realidad. No le gustaba verla triste. Pero...no sabía que hacer.</p><p>-Max...quiero ver a mi madre-dijo con tristeza.</p><p>-¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?-le preguntó aguantando las lágrimas.</p><p>-Si. Necesito...necesito verla...-logró decir con tristeza.</p><p>-Entonces iré contigo-le dijo volviendo a tomarle la mano.</p><p>-Gracias-le sonrió antes de empezar a bajar del acantilado.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p><br/>El tiempo ha pasado volando para ambas. No pueden creer que se reencontraron hace un par de años. Cuando Arcadia Bay desapareció. Cuando el tornado desoló todo a su paso. La mayoría murió durante la tormenta. Amigos, familia. Fue el precio por estar juntas. Precio que nunca olvidarán. Jamás. Y aquí estaban. Otro año llegando a su fin. Al ver la gasolinera, donde suelen parar cuando toman esta ruta, Chloe detiene la casa rodante con gracia. A su lado esta Max, profundamente dormida. Si, se había desvelado por preparar las fotos para un pedido que debía entregar dentro de una hora. Por eso se detuvo. Necesitaban internet. Aprovechando para comprar golosinas, comida y un poco de bebida. No muchas. Aun tenía que conducir hasta el motel. Suavemente toco el hombro de la castaña, quien se removió en el asiento. Se talló los ojos dejando salir un bostezo.</p><p>-¿Dormiste bien súper Max?-</p><p>-Si-respondió sonrojada. </p><p>-Me alegro. Vamos. Ya llegamos-</p><p>Max se levantó para ir a buscar la laptop en el cuarto. Ya había guardado el archivo con anticipación. Se entretuvo un rato en la despensa. Pan, frijoles y arroz les faltaba. También papel de baño, solo quedaba un rollo, y quizás un paquete de chocolates. No les vendría mal una velada romántica. Se sonrojó al recordar la última vez que tuvieron una noche así. Fue tan lindo...nunca mas volverá a aceptar un reto de Chloe. Luego se acordó que debía reponer la tienda de acampar. Tenían planeado ir a ver a David, aprovechando pasar una noche en el cañón, el mes pasado pero, debido al trabajo-ya que Chole tenía una agenda llena esa vez, y ella con un trabajo de última hora-no se pudo. A lo mejor para la primavera. Si, ya tenían compromisos durante el invierno. Un par de trabajos para un “viejo amigo” de Frank. Max no puede creer que sobrevivió. Tipo duro. No hay duda de ello. Al menos le está yendo bien. La última vez que lo vieron, porque Chloe insistió en buscar su “medicina alternativa”, Pompidu tenía un problema de audición. Recuerda cuando trataron de darle un extra a Frank para la salud del can pero se negó. Dijo que no había nada por hacer. Suspiro con tristeza antes de seguir revisando lo que les hacía falta. Anotó todo en una hoja y la guardo en su bolsillo trasero. Escucho a Chloe decirle que se adelantaría para cargar gasolina. Aguanto las ganas de reír al suponer que mas haría. Conociéndola se iría a fumar un cigarrillo. O a comprar una nueva cajetilla ya que se había terminado su dotación especial. No se sorprendería si insiste je volver a visitar a Frank antes de navidad. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una mano a la frente. Esa sensación...no entendía porque se sentía así desde hace dos días. Quizás tres. No está segura. No sabe si decirle...no quiere preocuparla. Seguramente no es nada malo. Eso espera. </p><p>-Creo que debemos limpiar más seguido-murmuro viendo el desastre. Fue a tender la cama. Su cama...a pesar de estar juntas por casi cinco años...aún le parece surrealista-supongo que esto funcionará por ahora...-de dijo antes de tomar la lap, la cual está en el escritorio debajo de la litera individual, donde a veces duerme David, y salir a reunirse con Chloe. </p><p>-Max, por poco iba a buscarte-le dijo Chloe recargada a un lado del baño. </p><p>-Exagerada-dijo cerrando la puerta. Camino por delante de la familia diciéndoles provecho y le dio un ligero empujón a su novia-¿te importaría comprar las cosas?-dándole la hoja.</p><p>-Por ti lo que sea Max-le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dios, como ama verla sonrojada. </p><p>-Ya las extrañaba chicas-las saludó la anciana con ternura al verla entrar por la puerta.</p><p>-Un justo verla señora-respondió Max con una sonrisa. Chloe, bueno, solo hizo un movimiento con la mano y fue a hacer las compras.</p><p>-Adelante cariño, ya sabes donde es-le indicó señalándole la mesa. Max asintió. Antes de llegar a la mesa un ladrido le llamó la atención.</p><p>-¿Y ese cachorro?-pregunto acariciando con una mano al lindo can-¿es de ustedes? </p><p>-Oh, no cariño. Estamos viendo quien pueda cuidarla. ¿Les gustaría tenerla?-</p><p>-Conociendo a Max, seguro-respondió Chloe desde la esquina donde está el hotdog-¿puedo llamarla Vodka?-</p><p>-Chloe-la reprendió fulminando la con la mirada. </p><p>-Era broma-respondió con burla.</p><p>-Más te vale punk-volvió su mirada a la anciana y pregunto si podían llevársela después de subir algo al internet. La anciana asintió con ternura. Sabe que estará en buenas manos. Se sentó y empezó a trabajar. Sintió un gruñido de su estómago. Se mordió el labio. No había desayunado. Se le olvidó. Volteo la cabeza y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, llamo a su chica-Oye Chloe podrías...-el olor de hotdogs recién hechos la silencio.</p><p>-Lo se-le puso uno en la mesa y se llevó el otro a la boca-anda. Come primero-</p><p>-Gracias-</p><p>-Cuando quieras Max-</p><p>En cuanto comieron cada una siguió con lo suyo. Chloe a la lista de compras, en la cual añadió a escondidas unas cervezas y refrescos. Así como comida de perro para...cierto, aún no tenía nombre. Ya se lo pondrían después de darle un baño. En cuanto terminó de pagar por las cosas le dijo a Max que iría a dejar las compras en el camper. A lo cual la castaña le dijo que limpiará los trastes. No se quejó porque era su turno. Al menos esta vez no lavaría el baño. Eso era lo único que detestaba hacer. Max río en voz baja al ver la mirada de su novia. Ya limpiará el baño por la mañana. Se rasco el cuello. Falta algo...¡cierto! Exclamo añadiendo unos últimos detalles. Listo. Suspiro aliviada mientras enviaba el trabajo por correo. Dio click en el botón para apagar el equipo. </p><p>-Hola. ¡Soy Daniel!-una voz infantil la saco de sus pensamientos-¿que haces?-</p><p>-Hey, Daniel-le contestó con una sonrisa-estoy terminando de enviar un trabajo.</p><p>-¿Tú las tomaste?-pregunto entusiasmado al ver los fotos. Asintió con timidez. Un viejo hábito que nunca pudo quitarse-¡se ven increíbles! Mi hermano dibuja genial-</p><p>-¿En serio?-</p><p>-¡Si! Una vez vi uno de su dibujos cuando estaba mostrándoselos a Lyla, quien es mi novia, aun si mi hermano se pone celoso-le murmuró lo último en voz baja cuando alguien estaba acercándose a ellos.</p><p>-Daniel-oh, pensó Max. Supuso que él era su hermano-no molestes a los demás cuando están ocupados-</p><p>-Perdón-murmuró cabizbajo.</p><p>-No te disculpes. No me molestaste-le aseguró cerrando la lap-ya había terminado. ¿Vienen solos?-pregunto al no ver a nadie mas con ellos.</p><p>-Eh...no...estamos en un grupo-Max enarco una ceja. Supuso que está mintiendo pero no lo juzgaría. No cuando ha hecho cosas peores.</p><p>-Me alegro. No es bueno ir solos-se levanto y, no sabe porque, sintió una especie de afecto por ambos. Los vio con la ropa sucia. Parecían cansados y hambrientos-¿tienen dinero?-</p><p>-Si...algo-</p><p>-¿Les gustaría un dulce o algo? Estaba pensando en comprar ese chocolate de ahí...-ni bien señaló el dulce cuando el pequeño grito de emoción. Suplico a su hermano porque aceptará, quien terminó dándose por vencido. No quería parecer aprovechado pero, le había prometido un chocolate a su hermanito, y con ese gesto podrían tener más comida. A regañadientes aceptó. Daniel salto de felicidad cuando su hermano le dijo que si, lo cual hizo sonreír a Max, quien tomo cinco barras. Las pago y les dio cuatro-ahí tienen. Dos para cada quien-</p><p>-Te lo agradezco-mencionó el mayor mientras el pequeño no podía de ver el dulce.</p><p>-No hay por qué-</p><p>-Oh, Max, Chloe ya se llevó al cachorro. Dijo que te espera en el camper-le dijo la anciana cuando le entrego su cambio. Max agradeció y vio una última vez a los chicos-nos vemos. Fue un placer-</p><p>-¡Hasta pronto Max!-se despidió Daniel de un abrazo.</p><p>-Adiós, y gracias. Soy Sean-dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Max aceptó el gesto y salió. </p><p>Max se dirigió al camper. No sabe por qué siente este extraño sentimiento...como si algo la conectara con ese par. Abrió la puerta y por poco se cae al sentir al cachorro encaramarse en sus piernas. La abrazo. ¡Era tan linda! Ummm...aún no tiene un nombre. Al parecer Chloe tampoco tiene idea de cómo llamarla. El nombre podría venir después. Aunque es un hecho que no le pondrá ni Alice ni Bongo. Trae muchos recuerdos. No puede seguir atormentándose con lo que fue. Ahora debían limpiar. Cerró la puerta antes de bajar a su nueva compañera. Entre las dos se pusieron manos a la obra y en menos de dos horas terminaron. Se sentaron en la mesa. Escuchar música era tan reconfortante. Sin mencionar que el chocolate estaba rico. Eran como las siete, ocho quizás, cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta. Como si estuvieran desesperados. Fue cuando se escucharon las voces. Chloe estaba por sacar su pistola cuando Max la detuvo. Reconoció esas voces. Abrió la puerta y se tapó la boca al ver al mayor con un golpe en el rostro. No espero a que dijeran algo y los instó a pasar. Chloe arrancó en cuanto su novia cerró la puerta y se pusieron en marcha. Y pensar que ya nada extraño les pasaría.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Formando lazos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arcadia Bay, 2013</p><p>Max aun tenía las manos en la boca. Warren. Pudo haberle dicho que se fuera de Arcadia Bay. Pudo haberle confiado más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Joyce. Fue su culpa. Pudo haberle dicho a Chloe que impidiera que su madre fuera a trabajar o algo. Fue cuando escucharon un fuerte ladrido. Vieron a Pompidou con una pata sangrando. Trato de acercarse para curarlo pero él se negó. En cambio, le mordió el pantalón y empezó a jalarla. Vio de reojo a Chloe. No quería dejarla sola. Pero si el perro estaba así...quizás...¿había alguien con vida? Chloe le dijo que fuera. Ella...necesitaba pensar. Max asintió. Pompidou la guió al otro lado de lo que, hace pocas horas, fue el mejor restaurante del mundo. </p><p>-¡Oh, pero si es la hispster de Chloe!-la saludo forzando una sonrisa. Podía ver que su pierna derecha sufrió de quemaduras. </p><p>-Frank...yo...lo siento-</p><p>-No veo por qué. No es como si lo hubieras causado. Vamos, deja de actuar como una zombie un rato y ayúdame-</p><p>-Si...yo...yo lo siento-murmuró cuando le ayudo a pararse.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p><br/>-Daniel, están empapados. Les va hacer daño. Deben darse un baño. ¿Te gustaría ir primero?-le pregunto con preocupación.</p><p>-Pero no tengo una muda...-</p><p>-Puedo darte una camisa de David y...-volteó a ver a su novia para preguntarle si no tenían algo para que usara.</p><p>-Revisa bajo el escritorio. Creo que olvidamos dar una caja de donaciones. Quizás haya algo para ambos-dijo Chloe sin desviar la vista del camino.</p><p>Max asintió. Corrió hasta el cuarto y sacó la caja. Suspiro aliviada. La caja era ropa de niño. Agarro una playera, un short y un bóxer. Con las prendas en la mano se metió al baño donde las colocó sobre un estante encima del escusado. Abrió ambas llaves hasta sentir el agua templada. Ideal cuando te mojas bajo la lluvia. Al menos eso les ha funcionado. Se agachó para sacar una toalla de la caja, la cual está bajo el lavabo. La colgó a un lado de la ducha y llamó al niño. Salió del baño y, tras cerrar la puerta, fue a sacar la ropa que le daría a Sean. Solo había bóxer, el resto le quedaría pequeño. Frunció el ceño. Tiene que...¡Ah, cierto! Se dijo al recordar donde guardaron la ropa que quedó de David. Subió a la litera y, de la repisa que había encima de la cabecera, agarro una playera y un pans. Bajo con cuidado, ya se había caído una vez. No fue bonito. Tomo la ropa y la puso a un lado del chico, quien murmuró un gracias apenas  audible. Sonrió en respuesta antes de ir al congelador. Sacó un filete congelado y se lo dio. </p><p>-¿Puedes decirme que paso? ¿Quien fue?-</p><p>-Fue ese imbécil de la gasolinera-masculló furioso-me golpeó y llamó a la policía-</p><p>-Sabia que era un idiota. ¡Jejje te lo dije Max!-</p><p>Max la fulminó con la mirada antes de preguntarle a Sean si tienen hambre. El chico dudo antes de asentir. Chloe le sugirió que hicieran wafles con tocino. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. El tocino y Chloe no se mezclan bien por la noche. Chloe resopló herida. Fue un accidente y fue hace dos meses. Ni fue para tanto...quizás un poco. Bien, lo admite, pero no fue culpa del tocino. Quizás de la cerveza. Aunque fue divertido. Insistió un par de veces más. Ah, súper Max se la ponía difícil. Bien. No hay problema. Es lo que más ama de ella. Pero no se rendía fácilmente. No señor. Empezó a ponerle esa mirada triste que tanto la hace dudar. ¡Bingo! Exclamó con una mano en el volante y otra alzando el puño. ¡Oh, Si! ¡Chloe Price lo hace de nuevo señores! </p><p>La castaña solo se llevó una mano a la frente. Esa chica la vuelve loca. Del horno, como casi nunca lo usan, sacó dos sartenes y la espátula. Prendió la estufa con la flama baja. Colocó las sartenes para que empezaran a calentarse. Lavo la licuadora, la seco con cuidado y la conectó. Fue al estante donde tenían la despensa. Agarro la harina, la mantequilla, los huevos, la leche y, por supuesto, el tocino. Puso la harina, dos huevos, y la leche en la licuadora. Luego colocó las cuatro tiras de tocino, una para cada quien, en una de las sartenes. La otra sería para los wafles. Estaba terminando de mezclar los ingredientes cuando Daniel salió del baño. Fue cuando Max le indicó a Sean que tomara la ropa y se duchara. Cuando lo vio sostener la carne con duda, le dijo que la dejara en el refrigerador. </p><p>-¿Puedo ayudar?-</p><p>-Claro. Por qué no-le contestó al niño. Le indicó un gabinete-¿sacarías tres platos y tres vasos?</p><p>-Pero...-</p><p>-Chloe y yo compartiremos. No hay manera que la deje descuidar el camino-</p><p>-¡Oh, vamos Max! ¡Fue una vez!-se quejó incómoda al recordar ese “incidente”.</p><p>-Fueron más de cinco veces Chloe-la regañó al recordar las veces que tuvo que rebobinar. La última vez...por poco las descubren. </p><p>Sea como sea. Debe dejar de pensar en eso. La única persona que sabe, y fue por un descuido suyo, es Victoria. La verdad, tenía miedo que ella la delatara con el FBI o la CIA. O peor. Que la culpara por lo qué pasó en Arcadia Bay. Se mordió el labio al volver a pensar en las vidas que sacrifico. No se arrepiente. Siempre y cuando tenga a Chloe a su lado todo vale la pena. Pero no deja de doler. Tanta muerte...tanto dolor por su culpa. Por poco se le quema el wafle. Debe concentrarse. Si, podía hacer eso. Dio otra vuelta al wafle. Si, ya está listo. Por poco deja caer la espátula al sentir a Daniel a su lado. Con una sonrisa le pidió que le pasara un plato. Colocó el wafle y, tras apagar el fuego donde estaba el tocino, colocó una de las tiras. Listo. Un plato servido. Le dijo que podía empezar a comer o esperar a su hermano. La verdad quería esperar a su hermano pero él hambre le gano. Max soltó una risita al verlo comer. No sabe por qué pero, de alguna manera, se siente conectada con el niño. O quizás solo es su estupido deseo de tener hijos con Chloe pero había un problema. Los orfanatos le dan prioridad a matrimonios, en especial de la familia “tradicional”. Bueno, se vale soñar. Supuso. Trato de desviar su mente.  Eso podría pensarlo en otro momento. Le dio la vuelta al segundo wafle. Unos minutos después escucho a Sean salir con la ropa sucia en mano. Chloe le dijo que la dejara en la lavadora. Al rato ella se ocupaba de lavarla y luego secarla. Sean asintió apenado. Le caían bien pero no quería molestar. </p><p>-¿No me esperaste enano?-le pregunto fingiendo estar herido. Daniel solo le sacó la lengua y pidió algo de tomar.</p><p>-En el refri hay coca, horchata y creo que quedó limonada-le dijo Max.</p><p>Sean sacó un refresco y sirvió con cuidado de no derramar. Lo estaba guardando cuando Max le pidió los otros dos platos. En uno puso el Wafle y la tira de tocino. El otro lo dejo a un lado. Mientras ponía otra porción de la mezcla le indicó a Sean que tomara su plato. Dudo un poco antes de sentarse. No quería ser maleducado y comer mientras ellas no. A lo cual Chloe le dijo que no le diera importancia. Asintió no muy convencido y se sentó. Umm...no pudo evitar decir. Realmente tenían hambre. Daniel ya iba por la mitad cuando Max se sentó en la silla del copiloto y empezó a cenar con Chloe. Sean se le hizo tierno pero no dijo nada. </p><p>Chloe se comió las dos tiras de tocino. Si, era su perdición. Fue cuando la cachorrita que adoptaron, la cual estaba dormida bajo la cama matrimonial, empezó a olfatear a los chicos. Daniel pregunto por su nombre. Chloe se encogió de hombros diciendo que no habían pensado en uno todavía y, si quería, podía nombrarla él. Sin aguantar la felicidad el niño dijo el nombre. Curioso pero lo dejaron. Le quedaba. Cuando Max lo vio bostezar le dijo que era hora de la cama. Daniel asintió cargando al can y yendo a la cama. Antes de entrar al cuarto le pregunto a Max si podía contarle un cuento. Decir que la joven estaba encantada era quedarse corto. Le dijo que si y le pidió a Sean si podía lavar los platos. Al ver al chico asentir fue al cuarto. <br/><br/></p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Arcadia Bay, 2014</p><p>Chloe estacionó la camioneta a un lado de lo que, hace apenas unos meses, fue su hogar. Miro de reojo a Max, quien no podía dejar de temblar. No estaba segura si venir fue una buena idea. Max apenas se ha recuperado. Aunque...comparando los primeros días, cuando tuvo que obligarla a comer, es un gran cambio, ¿cierto? Se froto la frente. Solo esperaba que esto le ayudara. Pero aquí estaban. Cinco meses después de la tormenta. Todo parecía casi igual que cuando se fueron. Al parecer los Prescott no tuvieron éxito en reconstruir la ciudad. Eso o que se habían descubierto más mierda sobre ellos, como le había comentado Victoria la semana pasada. Si bien no se llevaban bien en el pasado, realmente se alegra que haya podido sobrevivir. Ella, Courtney y Kate. Sin mencionar a Frank, su pulgoso, ese viejo pescador, una anciana que recordó haber visto alguna vez, un puñado de gente que no recuerda, el cretino de Jefferson y David. Cierto. Aun no se han hablado. Quizás...le hagan a llamada. ¿Navidad? Podría ser una buena fecha para reconciliarse. Al menos eso cree. Con gentileza acarició la mejilla de Max. Si no se sentía lista podían irse e intentarlo otro día. Max se negó. Dijo que si lo seguían postergando sería más difícil. Espero a que ella saliera antes de seguirla. Se acercó, rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo y le dijo que están juntas en esto. Que no se culpara. Max asintió. Tomadas de las manos, armándose de valor, empezaron a acercarse a la puerta. Debían hacerlo. <br/><br/>Apenas pudo reconocer su antigua casa. La mayoría de los muebles parecían apunto de caerse. Curioso. Esa vieja mancha de vino no pensaba irse nunca. Sonrió con nostalgia. Al menos algo de su infancia seguiría presente. Sintió un jalón en su mano. No pudo decir nada cuando vio lo que Max señalaba. Una caja. Chloe la abrió con lentitud. Había ropa, un par de bolígrafos que usaba para rayar las paredes y unas fotos. Habían sobrevivido. Pero...¿por qué parecían estar como si alguien las hubiera dejado adrede? Agarro las fotos. Pasándolas una por una. Algunas eran de cuando estaban disfrazas. En otras estaba ella con Bongo, con sus padres y...¡¿David?! Por poco deja caer las fotos y la carta. Ambas leyeron la carta en silencio, en esta, David se disculpaba por cómo actuó. Por no poder proteger a su familia. Por ser una terrible figura paterna. Al final, había un número. Junto a una nota de despedida pidiendo que lo llamaran. Por la textura del papel no tenía mucho tiempo. ¿Un par de días, quizás? Chloe miro de reojo a Max, quien parecía querer llorar. La abrazo. Sin poder impedirlo, se dejaron caer en el suelo, junto a las fotos y la carta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Compartiendo historias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arcadia Bay, 2013.</p><p><br/>Max sentía sus manos temblar. En menos de unas horas vio desaparecer el lugar donde nació. Vio a una de las mejores personas que había conocido tirada a pocos centímetros de donde solía trabajar. Vio a su Chloe derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas por su culpa. Vio tantos cadáveres. Tantos rostros conocidos. Tanta muerte. No dijo nada en todo el camino al hospital provisional. Alguien, cuando vio que la tormenta empezaba a disminuir, se habían  esforzado por brindar seguridad y atención en lo que alguien venía a auxiliarles. No escucho los quejidos de dolor de Frank ni los ladridos de su can. Tampoco escuchó lo que Chloe trataba de decirle. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera dormido. Como si alguien la estuviera dirigiendo. Vio como dejaban a Frank en una camilla. Como alguien veía su pierna y alguien más correr a traer vendas para el perro. Sintió los brazos de Chloe abrazarla. Quería decirle algo pero...no pudo. Solo pudo seguir sollozando. En algún punto debió haber cerrado los ojos. Ya no estaban en el hospital improvisado. No...estaba sola. Su corazón empezó a palpitar cuando sintió el aroma familiar. Está dentro de la camioneta de Chloe. Se sentó con pesadez y se recargó en la ventana. No noto cuando alguien metía cosas en la cajuela ni escuchó la puerta del piloto abrirse. Apenas reconoció la voz de Chloe, más no dijo nada.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Sean término de lavar y secar los trastes. No podía negar que se sentía mal de ser una carga pero como parecía que les echaran la mano. Queriendo ayudar más le pregunto a Chloe donde guardaba los platos y las cosas que se usaron para la cena. A lo que ella le indicó los lugares. Sean, cuando termino de guardar todo, fue a ver a su hermanito. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al entrar. Daniel se había quedado dormido abrazando a Max, quien, irónicamente, también le había ganado el sueño. Si, desvelarse por terminar a tiempo su trabajo le paso facturas. A los pies de ambos yacía Mushroom. Sean cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a sentarse junto a Chloe. Ninguno dijo nada. Solo podía escucharse el ruido del motor. Era relajante. Miro de reojo a la chica. Su cabello lucia genial con ese tono de verde. Aunque no entendía el diseño del tatuaje. Esos rayones negros...como si ocultara algo debajo. ¿O, quizás trataba de quitárselo? Chloe ignoró el ser observada por el adolescente. No es como si nunca haya actuado igual. Bueno, quizás peor. Si, fue una total mierda con la mayoría de la gente. Se rascó el cuello antes de acercarse a la desviación del mirador. El mirador que daba a su antiguo hogar. Quizás es masoquista y por eso suele volver cada cierto tiempo. Vacío. Como de costumbre. Entró sin mucho ánimo. Tantos recuerdos rondaban su mente. Rachel. Su madre...muchos muertos. Se estacionó con cuidado. Cerca de la placa conmemorativa. Apago el motor y estiro los brazos. Manejar siempre cansaba. Aún así le gustaba ver el paisaje. Estar al volante era mágico. Supuso que su novia se había dormido. No la culpa. El último encargo fue bastante. Hablando de trabajo...aún tenían que ir con el viejo y buen “amigo” de Frank. No es que le caiga mal. Bueno, algo. Sino que no suele resistirse a comprar un poco de hierba. Tampoco es como si la fumara a diario. No si quiere mantener su trabajo. Quizás en el siguiente pueblo o ciudad que pasen pueda ofrecer sus servicios de mecánica o de tatuajes. Ambos sirven. Respiro profundo. Hora de la charla. Se paró del asiento con pereza. Sacó algo de uno de los gabinetes de arriba de la mesa. Una cajetilla y su viejo encendedor. Los guardo en su bolsillo. Del asiento del copiloto agarró su chamarra y le pidió a Sean que la siguiera. El chico lo hizo. Dejaron la puerta abierta y se acercaron a la valla para observar lo que quedó de la ciudad. </p><p>-Sean. Se lo de Seattle-dijo sacando una cajetilla y un encendedor. Le ofreció y, tras dudar unos segundos, aceptó uno. Chloe dio un par de bocanadas al cigarrillo antes de recargarse  en la vaya-tranquiló chico. No te culpo. Solo que casi nos das un par de problemas-</p><p>-No se de que hablas-dijo tratando de concentrarse en su cigarrillo-solo estamos de campamento...-</p><p>-Viejo, no nací ayer-dijo tras inhalar un poco más del cigarro. Al ver lo triste que se veía añadió con más tacto-Mira. Eso qué pasó...digamos que fue un accidente. Pero no fue natural. ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto mirándolo.</p><p>-Yo...yo...¡no lo sé! Todo fue muy rápido. Estaba...estaba hablando con mi mejor amiga. Y luego...ese imbecil de mi vecino...¡tenía que hacer algo!-exclamo dejando caer el cigarro al suelo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza al recordar los eventos que siguieron-y luego...yo le pegue. Se...cayó. ¡Y fue cuando llegó el pinche policía! ¡Le disparó! ¡Le disparó a mi padre! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos?!-exclamo sollozando.</p><p>-Sean-dijo Chloe dándole una última bocanada a su cigarro y dejarlo caer-la vida es una mierda. A veces nos jode más a unos que a otros. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-aplasto el cigarro con fuerza.</p><p>-¡No es justo!-exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡papa no merecía nada de eso!-</p><p>-Lo se-susurró con nostalgia. Ya tenía tiempo que no recordaba a su padre.</p><p>Sean se desplomó en el suelo. Era demasiado. En solo tres días perdió todo. Su padre...su vida. Lejos de todo lo que conocía. Lejos de su mejor amiga. Abrazo sus piernas con fuerza. Ocultando su rostro. Se estremeció al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo. “Todo está bien chico. Sácalo todo”, murmuró Chloe en su oído. Estuvieron así por horas. Al menos eso les pareció. Al sentir al chico temblar le puso su chamarra. El viento le recordaba a la tormenta...tormenta que ambas causaron. No importa. Tomaron una decisión y deben vivir con ello. Para siempre. No escucho el débil gracias del joven por estar perdida en los recuerdos de esa semana. La semana que recuperó a su mejor amiga. La semana donde descubrió el trágico destino de quien fue su ángel. Si, sabe que la engaño. Frank, con quien ya hizo las pases. Y ese puto de Jefferson. Ese maldito...no solo mato a Rachel, sin mencionar la lista de sus víctimas, sino que se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos en su Max. ¡Su Max!¡Ese maldito se atrevió a hacerle lo mismo a su Max! Vio su puño. Mierda, maldijo en voz baja. Tomo un par de respiraciones antes de ver a su compañero de reojo. Parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos. Pobre chico. Pensó. </p><p>Chloe palmeó su hombro. Se sentó a su lado y le dijo que entendía como se sentía. Le compartió parte de su vida. Cuando perdió a su padre biológico. Todo por un cabrón borracho que se pasó el alto. De ahí su vida se fue en picada. Se sentía como si alguien te pusiera una bala en tu cuerpo. Su furia creciendo en su interior. Siempre molesta. Siempre buscando desquitarse con medio mundo. Insultando a los profesores. Escapando de la escuela. Culpando a su madre por querer buscar un nuevo inicio. Aún si tardo en admitirlo, y le tomo su tiempo, vaya que si, se dio cuenta que David, su padre, realmente se preocupaba por ella. No solo por su madre. Sino también por la suya. Aunque su manera de demostrarlo era rara. Al final, cuando Max la convenció de tener una charla, lo comprendió. David le confesó que no sabía como tratarla. Nunca la vio como una hija. Sino como un chico. Por su forma de ser creyó que enseñándole con disciplina sería lo idóneo. A lo que ella le dijo que era Chloe y solo eso. Terminaron aceptándose después de aquello. ¡Incluso se llaman todos los días! Eso si fue difícil de creer.</p><p>-Antes que entremos chico...¿Daniel lo sabe? ¿Sobre tu padre?-</p><p>-No...no se como decirle. Ni siquiera estoy seguro como paso...la bala. Cuando el policía lo mato mi hermano grito y luego...-miro hacia el cielo. No sabía explicarlo. Después del grito sonrió un golpe. Como si algo lo jalara. Algo fuera de este mundo-...es extraño-</p><p>-Me lo imagino chico. Tienes que decirle-</p><p>-No puedo. No puedo-Sean sentía como las lágrimas volvían a aparecer. Trato de detenerlas sin mucho éxito.</p><p>-Será peor sino le dices. Sentirá que no confías en él. Que no lo valoras-hizo un ademán para detenerlo. Supuso que iba a protestar-trata de estar en su lugar. No recuerdas qué pasó. Sabes qué pasó algo malo. Algo que no está bien y tu hermano, la persona que más confías, te lo oculta-</p><p>-Yo...-bajo la cabeza apenado-tienes razón-</p><p>-No siempre. Pero cuéntale. Anda. El motel está cerca. Descansaremos unas horas acá. Nadie viene a este mirador en años. Mala suerte y eso. Supersticiones. Ve a la litera y descansa-le dijo mientras se dirigía adentro.</p><p>-¿Y tu?-pregunto cambiando tras de ella.</p><p>-Tengo un sacó de dormir. Además, no necesito adivinar para saber que esa espalda tuya anhela una suave cama, ¿cierto?-le pregunto guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>-Algo así-respondió con una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir.</p><p>Sean quedó mirando el techo por un rato. Preguntándose si debía llamarla. La extraña...y mucho. Quería decirle que están bien. Quería saber cómo está ella. Sabe que se preocupa. Pero no quiere ponerla en la mira de la policía. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando vio a Chloe dejar un saco de dormir en el suelo. En medio de la cama y la litera. La vio arropar a Max y a Daniel. Revolviendo los cabellos de su novia. Vio como se acostó en el saco de dormir y, para su sorpresa, caer en un profundo sueño. Río para sus adentros. Si, la vida lo ha jodido en unos días. Pero, con suerte, ellas les echen una mano. Miro a Daniel antes de cerrar los ojos. Mañana le diría. Daniel debe saberlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recuerdos de Súper Max y las lágrimas del chico lobo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulos editados del 1 al 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Otro día lluvioso. ¿Acaso el clima se puso de acuerdo con su mal humor? Se preguntó mirando con tristeza a través de la ventana. Y pensar[...]todo vuelve atrás. No puede[...]no quiere seguir recordando[...]y todo por, ¡Oh, lo que faltaba! Detesto gimnasia...murmuró con el ceño fruncido antes de[...]salir de los vestidores nunca fue de sus momentos preferidos. No...¿¡Pero que...!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Aaaggg! ¡Ayu...ayu...!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿¡Jackson?!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Gladys, nooooo!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Que alguien abra la pinche puer...aaaaggg! ¡Hijo de...aaaggg!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Duele...duele!-</em>
</p><p>Max despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. Ese recuerdo...creía haberlo olvidado para siempre. Miro sus manos. No dejaban de temblarle. Empezó a sollozar en silencio. No quería despertarlos. No quería ser una molestia. Se estremeció al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Al levantar la vista no dudo en abrazarla. Chloe le susurraba palabras reconfortantes al oído. Asegurándole que está a salvo. Que no está ahí. Que eso ya pasó. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que la castaña logró tranquilizarse. Chloe con gentileza, le dio un beso en la frente antes de decirle a Sean que no dijera ni preguntara nada. Si, alguien no era muy sigiloso. El chico solo asintió apenado. No quería parecer entrometido, solo quería saber si estaban bien y si podía ayudarles en algo. Max solo le dijo que estará bien. Tras lo cual agarró su ropa, y la toalla que comparte con su novia, para darse una ducha. Eso siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Chloe maldijo en su mente. Si hubiera sabido lo qué pasó...no, no puede lamentarse por algo que está en el pasado. Respiro un par de veces antes de ir a hacer el desayuno. El chico vio de reojo entre Chloe y su hermanito. Sabe que debe decirle...pero no ahora. Dejara que descanse otro rato. Se rasco la cabeza antes de salir y cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Fue cuando algo lo golpeó. Una espátula al parecer. Se cruzó de brazos al ver a Chloe silbar haciéndose la inocente. Si, claro. </p><p>Los rayos del sol iluminaron todo el cuarto. El pequeño se removió entre las sábanas. No, aún no quería despertar. Fueron los ladridos los que, finalmente, lo sacaron de su sueño. Estiró los brazos mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo. Si. Tenía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Vio de reojo el cuarto. Estaba solo con el cachorro, quien no dejaba de menear la cola y correr de la cama a la puerta. Un quejido de su estómago le dejó en claro que era hora de desayunar. Abrió la puerta. Por poco se cae al sentir al cachorro pasar entre sus piernas con rapidez. Vio como se detuvo frente a la chica. </p><p>-¡Hey, Mushroom! ¡Sentado! ¡Oh, buen chico!-exclamo la castaña dándole una palmada en la cabeza-¿dormiste bien Daniel?-</p><p>-Si, no había dormido así en años-</p><p>-¡Exagerado!-exclamó Sean desde la cocina. Su risa se detuvo con un quejido de dolor. Si, alguien le golpeó con el codo-¡Oye!-</p><p>-¡No arruines el tocino viejo!-le regaño la mayor sosteniendo la espátula-¡No me hagas repetirlo!-</p><p>-¿Estarán bien ahí?-pregunto el niño viendo como peleaban al colocar la comida en los platos.</p><p>-Si-le dijo sin darle mucha importancia-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto con una sonrisa-me lo imagine. Vamos, siéntate en la mesa. Chloe y tu hermano ya deben estar terminando con la comida. Siempre y cuando no se peleen por quien tiene el trozo más jugoso de tocino-le dijo antes de dirigirse al estante para sacar la comida del can, quien no dejaba de moverse entre sus piernas.</p><p>Daniel se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa. No tardo más que cinco minutos en tener un plato de hot cakes con dos trozos de tocino y un “disfrútalo enano” por parte de su hermano. Iba por su segundo bocado cuando dos platos más fueron puestos en la mesa. Vio de reojo a Mushroom. Al parecer también disfrutaba de su almuerzo. Luego Max puso los vasos y se sentó diciéndole “provecho”, a lo cual le contesto lo mismo. Sean y Chloe no tardaron mucho en sentarse a desayunar. El pequeño no dejaba de sonreír. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo. No desde que empezó a preguntarse cada vez más por su madre. ¿Por que su hermano la llama por su nombre? No lo entiende. Apenas terminó de desayunar quería ir con Max a explorar el bosque. Si bien ella no le gusta estar tan cerca de su antiguo hogar, ya se lo había prometido, no podía echarse para atrás. Al menos no con esos ojos de cachorro. El niño se puso una playera que encontró en la caja y un pans. Le quedaba poco grande pero el diseño está de lujo. Estaban por salir cuando Sean, quien parecía más nervioso de lo usual, le dijo a su hermano que necesitaban hablar. Max los miro irse con recelo. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo Chloe la tranquilizó. Le dijo que era algo que debían hacer a solas. Y, si su instituto no le fallaba, mejor que fuera en un lugar, prácticamente, destruido. Eso no tenía sentido. Al ver la cara de confusión y preocupación de su novia terminó explicándole lo que sucedió hace un par d días en Seattle.</p><p>-¿Chloe? ¿Lo escuchaste?-al ver que su novia se encogió de hombros no pudo más que morderse las uñas. Abrió la puerta y fue cuando el dolor de cabeza regresó-pero que...-murmuró frotándose la sien. Salió del camper, seguida de su novia, para respirar aire fresco. Fue cuando un extraño viento la hizo frotarse las manos.</p><p>-¡Daniel!-el grito desesperado de Sean, y la preocupación por el pequeño, hicieron algo en el corazón de la castaña. Sin esperar un segundo más salió corriendo a buscarlos.</p><p>-¡Sean! ¡Daniel!-los llamó repetidamente sin hacer caso a su novia. Corrió tan rápido que sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Se detuvo cuando sentía sus pulmones arder. Vio de reojo. No había notado que, en su angustia por alcanzarlos, había llegado hasta ellos. Dejo salir un jadeo al verlos. A unos metros del faro estaba Daniel pero...a su alrededor flotaban pedazos de madera, rocas y arena. Quiso acercarse pero Chloe la detuvo.</p><p>-No, Max. Deja que ellos hablen-le dijo tomándola de la mano.</p><p>-Pero...-los dedos de Chloe la silenciaron.</p><p>-No te obligaré a entrar al camper. También me preocupo por ellos, pero necesitan espacio. Ven. Los esperaremos afuera del camper.</p><p>-Está bien-murmuró derrotada. Los vio una última vez. Sean estaba abrazando a su hermano. Suspiro aliviada. Chloe tenía razón. Es como cuando hablaron con Victoria. Bueno, más o menos.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p><br/>Portland, Invierno 2013</p><p>-Robert-dijo mientras le daba al pelinegro con bigote un fajo de billetes.</p><p>-Gracias jefe-el hombre guardo su dinero en el bolsillo intento de su chamarra. Se puso los guantes y, cuando estaba por salir añadió con alegría-¡Pasen feliz navidad!-</p><p>-¡Feliz navidad!-respondieron despidiéndose de su compañero.</p><p>-Dylan, Gilbert-los gemelos llegaron casi al instante. Si, todos ya tenían ganas de irse a casa-buen trabajo chicos. No se embriaguen tanto, ¿de acuerdo?-les dijo fulminándoles  con la mirada. Al verlos asentir nerviosamente los despidió. Solo se escuchó un felices fiestas antes del chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse. </p><p>-Bueno, Price. Aquí tienes-le dijo dándole un puñado de billetes.</p><p>-Gracias viej...espera...¿por qué me estás dando cien de más?-preguntó curiosa.</p><p>-Digamos que, a pesar de ser un dolor en el culo, eres la mejor mecánica que he tenido-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona-anda, ve a casa. Seguro te está esperando-</p><p>-¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas jefe!-gritó agarrando su mochila. </p><p>-¡No te pierdas Price!-le respondió empezando a apagar las luces.</p><p>La peliazul solo rió. El tipo le cae bien. Abrió la puerta de su camioneta y entró, aventando la mochila al pequeño espacio detrás de los asientos. Vio la hora. Las ocho. Se estiró los brazos antes de arrancar el motor. Jamás pensó tener un trabajo estable. Pero aquí está. Dos meses. Bueno, la última vez que trabajo no llego ni a la semana. Esto ya es un avance. Aunque, tampoco creyó seguir viviendo en Oregón. Suspiro al recordar su antiguo hogar. Tarde o temprano tienen que visitarlo. Podría ayudarle a Max. Realmente quiere hacer algo por ella. Apenas ha tocado su cámara. No quiere presionarla. Pero, ¿y si lo que le falta es volver a Arcadia Bay? Podría ser...al menos eso quiere creer. Estaba por llegar cuando se acordó que les faltaba un par de cosas en la despensa. Fue al abarrote más cercano y, por suerte, encontró lugar cerca de la entrada. Agarro una cesta y empezó a llenarla. Puso leche, arroz, frijol, sabritas, pasta, entre otras. Se demoró más en la caja que en llenar la cesta. Dejo las bolsas en el asiento del pasajero y, ahora si, fue al hogar que comparte con Max. No le tomó más que diez minutos llegar. Eran casi veinte para las nueve. Agarro su mochila y metió las dos cajas de leches. Era lo más pesado. Agarro las tres bolsas restantes y salió. Al llegar a los últimos escalones casi deja caer los huevos. Por poco. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Paso por dos puertas antes de llegar al pequeño estudio que rentan. Fue una suerte haberlo encontrado. Estaba por sacar sus llaves cuando la puerta se abrió. </p><p>-¡Hey Max!-la saludo dándole un beso en la frente. No obtuvo respuesta más que sus mejillas sonrojadas-¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó mientras dejaba las cosas en el suelo tras cerrarse la puerta.</p><p>-Bien-murmuró ayudándole a guardar la despensa-hoy no hubo mucha gente-</p><p>-¿Sabes que no es necesario que trabajes en ese restaurante?-</p><p>-Si. Lo se pero...no quiero tocar la cámara...aun no-</p><p>-Oye, ¿quieres que haga la cena o pedimos algo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de cambiar el tema.</p><p>-Estás cansada Chloe...no podría pedirte algo así. Pue...puedo hacerte unos huevos con tocino, ¿que dices?-</p><p>-De ti puedo comer lo que sea-susurró con picardía en su oído.</p><p>-¿¡Chloe!?-exclamo con el rostro enrojecido.</p><p>-¡Cielos, Max!-exclamo tratando de aguantar la risa-¡Jejje...tu rostro! Claro, y la mala pensada soy yo, ¿eh?-</p><p>-¡Mensa!-le reclamó cubriéndose el rostro.</p><p>-¡Oh, vamos! Yo se que me quie...Oh...no esperaba esto-murmuró al ver quien le había mandado un mensaje.</p><p>-¿Chloe?-</p><p>-Es...Victoria...quiere hablar con nosotras...-</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p><br/>-¿Daniel?-le preguntó tratando de abrazarlo otra vez pero el pequeño lo rechazó-¿enano?-</p><p>-Sean...no vuelvas a mentirme...no otra vez-le suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-Lo prometo enano-le aseguró sin dudarlo.</p><p>-Max..¿ella lo sabía?-</p><p>-No. Chloe sospechaba y fue quien me sugirió decirte. Max no sabe. Aunque, supongo que Chloe le contará-dijo sentándose en el suelo.</p><p>Daniel se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. Su padre...muerto. No es justo. Se quejó en silencio. Su padre era la persona más amable del mundo. Ese policía...ese fue el culpable. Pero...¿poderes? ¿Tengo poderes? Todo es tan extraño. ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada? Ojalá todo fuera como antes. Los hermanos se quedaron viendo lo que quedó del pueblo. Se podía sentir una vibra de misterio. Como si alguien lo hubiera causado hace un tiempo. Estaba por atardecer cuando los sonidos de unos pies caminando entre las hojas los hizo voltear. Se alegraron al verlas llegar con comida. Terminaron almorzando a los pies del faro. Daniel vio un ciervo asomarse por los arbustos. La curiosidad le ganó. Trato d alcanzarlo pero lo perdió  de vista. De hecho...se perdió. Asustado trato de volver. Cuando eso no funcionó empezó a llamarlos. La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato. Pero el gruñido de un animal le hizo estremecerse del miedo. Un par de ojos negros lo miraban firmemente. No podía moverse. Estaba paralizado. Pudo ver las fauces abrirse cuando salto hacia él. Lo último que sintió fue su grito escapar de su garganta y sentir como si algo o alguien lo jalara.</p><p> </p><p>**********<br/><br/></p><p>Seatle</p><p>Lyla no ha dejado de pensar en Sean y en Daniel. No contesta sus llamadas. Apenas ha podido dormir unas horas. La pastilla para dormir no le funciona. Solo quiere saber si están bien. Si están a salvo. ¡¿Por que tenía que pasar esto?! ¡Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver! No le importa lo que diga la policía, o esos cretinos, ni Sean, en especial Daniel, tuvieron algo que ver. Se quejó por décima vez en lo que va del día. Sentía más lágrimas de impotencia salir de sus ojos. Necesita salir a tomar aire. No ha salido desde qué pasó todo esto. Hace casi tres días. Cuando se suponía que iban a pasar la mejor fiesta de sus vidas. Cuando...no importa. Ella sabe que Sean nunca la verá más que a una amiga. Y está bien mientras él sea feliz. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo...es posible, ¿cierto? Ojalá pudiera. </p><p>La joven se detuvo frente a la puerta. No...no puede hacerlo. Su mano quedó congelada a escasos centímetros de la perilla. La dejo caer. Podría intentarlo otro día. Estaba dándose vuelta cuando escucho unos golpes. Eso es raro. Se dijo. Sus padres están ocupados en el trabajo y la doctora, a quien sus padres habían contratado para checarla cada tres horas, no vendría hasta dentro de una hora. Sus amigos...no lo cree posible. Le habían insistido en ir al cine pero se negó. Los golpes se hacían más fuertes. Sea quien sea parecía impaciente. Bueno, no perdía nada. No iría a ningún lado. No, no pensaba despegarse de su teléfono hasta que Sean le llamara. Respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta con incertidumbre. Una mujer, cuyo corte le recordaba a la de la típica “Karen”, con ropa de diseñador, lentes oscuros y un bolso de marca la miraba fijamente. Al menos eso le pareció. Antes que alguna dijera algo la mujer la apartó de la puerta y se colocó en el umbral de la misma.</p><p>-Lyla Park, ¿cierto?-la voz de la mujer casi la hizo estremecer. </p><p>-¡¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?!-exclamo tratando de alejarla para cerrar la puerta. Esto...fue una mala idea. </p><p>-Eso no importa. Tengo que hablar contigo. En privado-murmuró con fastidio. Se quitó las gafas de sol con la mano derecha. Las guardo en su bolso negro y se cruzó de brazos-es sobre ese amigo tuyo y su hermano en el “incidente” que paso-</p><p>-¿Y debería confiar en ti por...?-</p><p>-Porque, al parecer, han involucrado a unas...viejas conocidas mías-</p><p>-¿De que hablas?-pregunto extrañada. Nunca la había visto antes. Duda que Sean tenga algo que ver con ella...o las personas que se refería.</p><p>-Larga historia. No tengo todo tu tiempo-agarró su celular, parecía de última generación, y pareció buscar algo. Lyla no sabía que hacer. Pero, si podía ayudar a su mejor amigo, valdrá la pena arriesgarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lo que oculta un tatuaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La música no ha dejado de sonar desde que se subió al carro. El asiento es cómodo, sino fuera por la preocupación y culpa carcomiendo sus entrañas, se habría dormido hace horas. No hay duda. Esta exhausta. La joven no puede creer que esté haciendo esto. Si, siempre ha sido temeraria pero esto, sin duda, está en otro nivel. Huir de casa para encontrar a Sean. Lejos de todo lo que conoce. Se frota sus manos sudorosas. Debe tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué aceptó seguir a esta mujer? Se preguntó mirándola de reojo. No ha dicho nada desde que arrancó el auto. Al menos no con ella. Estuvo hablando con una mujer, ¿Kate? Supuso es su amiga o, su pareja. Se encogió los hombros. No le gusta juzgar a nadie por su apariencia ni por sus preferencias. Aunque se le hizo curioso como trataba de marcar un número. Ojalá Sean le marcara. Necesita escuchar su voz. Es su mejor amigo. Lo extraña. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando sintió vibrar su celular. Abrió un ojo, si era de sus padres colgaría. Tuvo que abrir ambos ojos para asegurase. Sean. Charlaron un poco. Ella no quería dejar de hablar con él pero terminó colgándole. Sollozo en silencio hasta sentir una mano sobre su hombro. </p><p>-Están bien. No te preocupes. Si están con mis “conocidas” no les pasará nada. Te lo prometo-al verla asentir desabrocho su cinturón. Apago la radio y el carro-vamos. Es de noche y necesitamos descansar. Tu sobre todo-</p><p>-Está bien-murmuró limpiándose el rastro del llanto.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p><br/><br/>-Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado-murmuró viendo como la luna estaba saliendo.</p><p>-¿Entonces, tienes poderes? Yo tengo poderes, eso creo. ¿Los tengo, no es así? ¡Genial!-exclamo con entusiasmo el niño sin apartarse de la castaña.</p><p>-¡Cielos, enano! ¡Dale un respiro!-se burló su hermano mientras trataba de encender su cigarro.</p><p>-¡Max! ¡Me está molestando!-se quejó abrazándola.</p><p>-Oh, vamos Sean. No seas así con él. Es muy pequeño-le dijo con una sonrisa, sin notar como el niño le sacaba con burla la lengua a su hermano. Si, gano de nuevo.</p><p>-Daniel. Más te vale no robarte a mi chica, ¿eh? Es mía-se quejó la mayor cruzada de brazos.</p><p>-¡Chloe! No seas infantil. Solo es un niño-</p><p>-Bienvenida a mi mundo-murmuró Sean al pasar junto a ella-¿quieres uno?-</p><p>-Si. Por qué no-dijo agarrando uno. Tanteo en sus bolsillos buscando su encendedor-oh. Gracias chico-dijo cuando le ofreció el suyo.</p><p>-¿Hace cuanto que fumas?-pregunto curioso tras verla como exhalaba humo.</p><p>-Fumó desde los...quince. Creo-</p><p>-Sobre lo qué pasó. Daniel...Max...poderes. Es extraño-</p><p>-Asimilándolo aun, ¿no es así??-al verlo asentir tomó el cigarro con su mano. Fumar siempre le ha ayudado a relajarse-No se por que lo tiene. Pero...lo descubrió cuando me vio morir en un baño-suspiro al recordar los eventos que estuvieron presentándose a lo largo de la semana. Rachel. El cuarto oscuro. La tormenta-solo te dire algo chico. Jugar con el tiempo no es lindo-</p><p>-Pero yo no he dicho nada-</p><p>-Sean. No puedes mentirme-dijo soltando el cigarro. Espero a que se apagara antes de aplastarlo con el pie. Volteo a mirarlo antes de añadir con pesar-se por lo que han pasado. Perder a un padre no es fácil. Pero no sabes que puedes cambiar si decides jugar con el tiempo. A veces...es mejor dejar las cosas como están-</p><p>-Quizás-murmuró dejando caer su cigarro-Entonces...¿Daniel?-</p><p>-Bueno, no ha pasado nada. Aun. Así que olvida eso. Tu hermano está vivo Sean, eso es lo que importa. Ánimo chico-le palmeó el hombro. Al verlo sonreír se levantó. Era hora de asar un poco de carne-empezare a hacer la cena-</p><p>-¿Te ayudó?-</p><p>-Si. ¿Puedes poner la mesa, las sillas y ponerle mayonesa al pan?-</p><p>-Si, está bien-</p><p>Chloe comenzó a asar la carne. Daniel quería ayudar pero Max, preocupada de que pudiera quemarse, le sugirió practicar a usar sus poderes. Si, eso fue suficiente para mantener alejado al niño del asador. Se mantuvieron a una distancia segura. Unos diez metros serían suficiente. No habían logrado gran cosa. Sol pudieron mover una piedrecita a cinco centímetros del suelo, lo cual no está mal, cuando las hamburguesas estuvieron listas. Sean ya había colocado la mesa y las sillas plegables. Comieron hasta estar satisfechos. La noche era espléndida. Jamás había visto un cielo tal despejado en su corta vida. Algo es seguro, no en Seattle. Ojalá su padre estuviera aquí. No, debe dejar de atormentarse con el pasado. Debe enfocarse en su hermano. Sean se siente aliviado. Por un momento creyó estar perdiendo la cordura. Creyó ver...ver eso. Al principio no lo comprendió. Tuvieron que explicarle varias veces hasta que logró comprenderlo. Dejo escapar un suspiro al ver a Daniel jugar con Mushroom y la castaña. Verlo feliz y a salvo era reconfortante. Y pensar que hace menos de dos horas su hermanito, no, debe sacarse eso de la mente. Sino fuera por Max y su...cosa esa, rebobinado, cree que se llama; habría perdido la única familia que le queda en el mundo. Si. Están sus “abuelos” y “Karen”, pero no es lo mismo. Ella los abandonó. Los dejo sin una explicación. Sin un adiós. Por su culpa Daniel nunca conoció el amor de una madre. Ellos, por su parte, quizás no sean malos como Karen pero se sienten, al menos para él, un par de desconocidos. Curioso como se siente en familia con un par de chicas que recién conocieron en el camino. Fue una suerte. El sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aun no ha hablado con Lyla. No sabe que decirle. Desvía la mirada para ver cómo Chloe batalla en encontrar su móvil antes de contestar.</p><p>-¿Bueno? Ah, Merril. Si, si. ¿Espera? Pero aún falta un mes...ummm...duplica el pago y veremos-hizo una pausa para apagar el cigarro. Pisándolo con fuerza en el suelo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?!-exclamo tratando de mantener la calma. Después de todo, debe ser profesional. Si, claro-Dalo por hecho viejo. ¡Jejeje! No, no prometo eso. Ah, no sabía que te gustaba el arte. Sentimental, ¿eh? Si. Esta bien. Yo le digo a Max...oh, cierto. ¿Viejo, te molesta si llevamos compañía? ¿No? ¡Gracias! Si. Nos vemos-colgó tras despedirse. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo trasero.</p><p>-¿Chloe?-</p><p>-Max. El trabajo se adelantó-dijo rascándose el cuello-No hay problema, ¿cierto?-</p><p>-¿Que hay de los chicos? No me siento cómoda tenerlos cerca de su “invernadero”. Ni siquiera me gusta que tu estés cerca-se quejó al recordar el “último incidente” cuando le pidió a Chloe que reparará sus vehículos e instalará una pieza especial para sus "plantas". Tan distraida estaba en sus memorias que no noto como se acerco hasta ella.</p><p>-Prometo que todo ira bien-le aseguro tomándola de las manos. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de añadir con entusiasmo-¡Es más, puedes aprovechar la vista del paisaje! Recuerdo que querías tomar fotos de diversos lagos porque te los pidió un tipo llamado...Brandon. ¿Creo que era su nombre? Bueno, no importa-se encogio de hombros. Recordar nombres de personas que no le interesan no tiene sentido-pero puedo asegurarte que será un grandioso lugar para tomar fotos del lago, ¿recuerdas? La última vez no había buen clima...-al ver la molestia en su rostro añadió con una ligera culpa-esta bien. Fue por mi pequeño accidente pero prometo que no volverá a suceder Max. Además, es una oportunidad para que Daniel controle sus poderes. Eso seria bueno, ¿no lo crees?-</p><p>-Bien-respondió mordiéndose el labio. No es que Merril fuera un mal tipo, solo, no le gustaba el "trabajo que tiene" y su "invernadero" no era apropiado para un niño. ¡Cielos, ni siquiera lo es para su Chloe! </p><p>-¿Cuándo partimos?-preguntaron con curiosidad los hermanos. </p><p>-Merril pidió rapidez así que, de inmediato-dijo yendo al camper-checaré que todo este bien. ¿Sean, me echas una mano?-</p><p>-Si, claro-comentó acercándose al camper.</p><p>-¿¡Y yo que?!-se quejo el menor por ser ignorado.</p><p>-Tu me ayudarás a guardar las cosas, ¿te parece?-al verlo asentir sonrió. </p><p>Daniel empezó a quitar todo de la mesa, siendo ayudado de la castaña. Contándole,  cada cierto tiempo, algún chiste o alguna anécdota divertida. Sean vio como su hermanito estaba sintiéndose más cerca de Max. No le molesta. Al contrario, se siente agradecido con ella. Dio un suspiro antes de entrar al camper. Tenia la sospecha que Chloe quería charlar con él, a solas. Cerro la puerta y se acerco a ella. Se mordió el labio al ver su tatuaje. En serio tenia curiosidad. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ya tenía una idea de lo que quería hablar con él. </p><p>-Sean. ¿Que quieres hacer?-</p><p>-Yo...no lo sé. No podemos volver. Nos separarán. Me culparan solo por ser...-se quedó callado. Convirtió sus manos en puños. Frustrado. Realmente lo está.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de Daniel? ¿Como se sentirá en Mexico? ¿Saben español? ¿Donde vivirán?-</p><p>-A donde quieres llegar?-pregunto sin atreverse a mirarla.</p><p>-No pienses mal chico. Lo digo porque no es fácil adaptarse a un lugar desconocido. Sobre todo para un niño-</p><p>-Es que...no se que más hacer-</p><p>-Tengo una idea. Podemos acercarlos a la frontera. Mi viejo vive cerca de ahí. Podemos esperar a que pasen unos meses. Ya sabes. Que se apacigüen las aguas y eso-</p><p>-Si, supongo-</p><p>-Bueno. Yo me ocuparé del resto. Sean. Llama a tu amiga. Dile que están a salvo y que, algún día, volverán a verse. Dale esperanza. Y rompe el chip y el celular. Por precaución-al verlo asentir le indico que saliera. Dejando escapar un suspiro. No hay duda. Son un imán para los problemas.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Beaver Creek, 2014</p><p>El invierno había llegado. La navidad estaba a pocos días de distancia. Este ha sido un buen año. Max ya se veía mejor. Aun les duele lo qué pasó con Arcadia, pero no se arrepienten de nada. Están juntas y eso es lo único que importa. Cielos, extraña sus viejas ruedas. El mes pasado dejó de funcionar. Al menos tienen este camper. Si, el viejo Frank tiene sus momentos. Cuando quiere. Prácticamente se las obsequió. También les ayudó a Instalarle el sistema eléctrico y lo hidráulico. El resto lo hicieron solas. Bien. David ayudó. Aun no se siente cómoda en llamarlo padre, pero lo respeta. De hecho, pasarían navidad con él en ese pueblo llamado Away, en Arizona.</p><p>-¡Oh, pero si es la temible Price!-exclamo un joven castaño con rastas recargado en su camioneta. Sus tatuajes, sin mencionar sus piercings, le daban un estilo curioso. Se acercó corriendo hasta las chicas-¿Estrenando ruedas, eh?-la peliazul, quien ya empezaba a perder poco a poco el brillo en el cabello, solo rodó los ojos. </p><p>-¡Hey, Finn! Tiempo sin verte viejo-le saludo con un golpe en el hombro-Creí que estarían rumbo a la “granja”-</p><p>-En eso estamos. Solo es un parada para estirar las piernas y, en el caso de la gran Cassi, tocar por unas monedas-dijo mientras señalaba hasta la chica tocando la guitarra-Nada nuevo-se encogió de hombros antes de preguntar con curiosidad-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-</p><p>-Tuve un trabajo cerca. Y pues, Max quería tomar un par de fotos-explico abrazando a la castaña. Más cohibida no puede estar.</p><p>-Si...estábamos por irnos. Queremos llegar antes de navidad para estar con David-logró decir la castaña. Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran notorias, aun de tener la bufanda y su capucha.</p><p>-Ya veo. En ese caso, espero verlas en primavera. ¿El simpático Merrill tiene algún trabajo para ambas?-</p><p>-No. Igual me ha ofrecido trabajar con las “plantas” pero prefiero más los tatuajes, arreglar coches o carpintería. Ya sabes, soy una manitas-</p><p>-Oh, si. Me imagino que eso también va a lo que hacen en la noche, ¿eh?-</p><p>-¡Finn!-exclamo con molestia antes de alejarse de su chica y tomarlo del cuello.</p><p>-¡Está bien, lo siento!-</p><p>-¡Cielos, nunca aprendes, verdad!-exclamo con burla Cassidy sin dejar de tocar su canción.</p><p>Tuvieron que intervenir Hanna y el resto para separarlos. Max solo dejo escapar un suspiro, estos encuentros con Finn siempre terminaban así. Tras lograr separarlos, lo cual lograron con una cajetilla de cigarros, charlaron hasta el atardecer. Se despidieron y cada quien emprendió su viaje. Lo más seguro es que volverán a toparse. En algún momento. Si algo tiene en común es que son viajeros. Conducir siempre ha tenido un efecto en ella. Es relajante pero, al mismo tiempo, poderoso. Jugó con las estaciones hasta encontrar una repleta de su música preferida. Tarareo gran parte del camino hasta que ve de reojo a Max, quien estaba dormida. Dejo escapar una risa antes de estacionarse en la orilla del camino. La cargo con delicadeza, evitando despertarla, hasta el cuarto, donde la dejó en la cama. Beso su frente y murmuró un “dulces sueños, Súper Max”. Sonrió cuando la escucha decir su nombre. Se rasca el cuello. Conducirá un poco más. Luego encontrará donde aparcar el camper para descansar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La vida nunca es fácil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I felt it from the start</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It grew inside my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It changed me from that day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This love I can't contain</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">hollow coves</span>
</p><p><br/>Les tomó cuatro días llegar a las tierras del gruñón de Merril. El viejo Frank necesita nuevos amigos, con urgencia. Quizás no se habrían demorado tanto sino hubiera hecho un par de desviaciones. Una fue para abastecer de comida la alacena, comprar ropa para los chicos y dejar la camper en buen estado. Sin mencionar el cambio de look en los chicos. Eso les daría más seguridad. Para Daniel, le preguntaron si quería pintarse el cabello o hacerse rayos. Prefirió pintarse mechones rubios. Nada mal. En cuanto a Sean. Un nuevo corte, el cual fue raparlo a la mitad y teñírselo. Escogió tener su cabello blanco con las puntas azules. Si, se notaba la diferencia. Chloe sonrió aliviada. Ese curso en línea fue útil. Y pensar que solo lo tomó para complacer a su padre. Nunca creyó decirle así, si que han cambiado. Se miro en el espejo. Quizás deba pintarse de nuevo el cabello. Azul. No, otro color. Se encogió de hombros. Tiene tiempo de decidirlo con calma. Habían llegado en el atardecer. Merrill los saludo apenas las vio entrar con la camper. Le comento lo del trabajo y le ido un pequeño adelanto. Si, por eso ama trabajar con él. </p><p>Esa noche cenaron a las orillas del lago. Una vista maravillosa. Claro, Daniel no pudo resistir  a seguir con la práctica. Tras asegurar el área, lo cual no les tomó mucho, dieron el visto bueno y el niño practico el mover diversos objetos. Mushroom miraba del niño a la castaña. Dejo escapar un bostezo antes de acurrucarse a los pies de Chloe. Quien acarició su cabeza un poco. No fue hasta que Sean mencionó que era casi media noche, vaya, como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes, cuando se fueron a dormir. Si, también habían comprado un colchón individual, el cual ponían encima de la cama matrimonial cuando no lo usaban. Ya después verían si modificaban el cuarto o quedaban con esa solución. Apenas salió el sol, la castaña ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Claro, el can olfateaba con entusiasmo el aroma de las salchichas asadas. Obviamente no recibió un trozo. Quien sabe. El silencio fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó un estruendo en el cuarto. Ya se le hacía extraño. Seguido de una risa infantil y un quejido. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Si, alguien amaneció de mal humor. Nada que un relajante baño calmara. Max sacudió la cabeza. Quien diría que Chloe terminaría siendo parecida a Sean. </p><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó con timidez el niño. </p><p>-Claro. Pero, ¿que fue esta vez?-</p><p>-Eh...quizás me pase con el grillo. A mi hermano nunca le gustaron los bichos-</p><p>-No veo por qué. ¿Pondrías la mesa?-al verlo asentir dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Este par son tan lindos. Si tan solo sus padres...</p><p>Max suspiro al recordar la conversación que tuvieron. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Los extraña. Pero no puede seguir recordando eso. Tiene a Chloe a su lado. Y eso es lo que importa. Colocó el desayuno en los platos que Daniel puso en la mesa. Este niño es único. Estaban charlando de cómo podrían mejorar su manejo del poder cuando Sean salió del baño. Lo vio gritarle a su novia que el baño está libre. La respuesta. Al rato. Conociéndola, se ducharía al terminar de arreglar el “invernadero”. Sean, cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, se ofreció a lavar y recoger todo. Un lindo detalle de su parte. Daniel quería ir a entrenar así que fue al cuarto a cambiarse. Supuso que se naparía al regresar. Chloe beso a su novia antes de ir a empezar con el trabajo. Alegando que quería llegar lo antes posible a ver a David. Si, quizás podría ayudarles. Max ya estaba cambiada. Agarró su chamarra, la cual había dejado en el asiento del copiloto, y se la puso. Ahora solo debe esperar a...</p><p>-Daniel, ponte el suéter-le regaño la castaña al verlo pasar a su lado.</p><p>-Ppero no tengo frío-se quejó. Solo quería salir a practicar sus poderes.</p><p>-Póntelo o no practicaremos hoy-mencionó sin dejarse llevar por sus ojos de cachorro triste.</p><p>-Bien-comentó resignado antes de buscar el suéter.</p><p>Max sonrio. Es dulce, pero también algo quisquilloso. Sean los vio salir. Apenas estuvo solo no pudo resistirse a poner algo de música. Dicen que relaja cuando uno está haciendo los quehaceres. Jugó un poco con las estaciones hasta dar con una en especial. Sonrió con tristeza. Tantos recuerdos amontonándose en su alma. Su padre amaba esa estación. No pudo evitar subirle al volumen. Y así, con la melodía de la canción, siguió lavando los trastes. Incluso tarareó algunas. Sobre todo una que, sin entender del todo, le recordaba a su mejor amiga.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Queda, qué poco queda</em>
    <br/>
    <em>De nuestro amor apenas queda nada</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Apenas ni palabras</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Quedan</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Queda solo el silencio </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Que hace estallar la noche fría y larga</em>
    <br/>
    <em>La noche que no acaba</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Solo eso queda</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Solo quedan las ganas de llorar</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Frente a frente bajamos la mirada</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Nada</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>-Pero, ¿que me sucede?-se pregunto al sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas.</p><p>Mientras el chico se dejó caer en el suelo del camper, siendo consolado por el can, Chloe estaba dándole los toques finales a la camioneta. Un poco más...listo. Finalmente. Se limpió las manos con un trapo para poder comer un poco más del emparedado que le dejó el gruñón. Dulce de su parte. Le dio un par de mordiscos más antes de sacudirse las migajas. Vio de reojo su trabajo. Si, este motor si dio batalla pero no era rival para su intelecto. Quien diría que en menos de un día casi terminaba con su trabajo. Sonrió con suficiencia. Ahora solo necesita reparar el otro carro de Merril. Eso lo haría después de cenar. Así podrían irse en la mañana. No está mal. Hace unas horas reparó el “invernadero” y, esta vez, sin agarrarse un recuerdo. Bueno, quizás se llevó un par de hojas. Nada malo. Como si el viejo mandón se diera cuenta.</p><p><br/>**********</p><p><br/>Seatle, 2015</p><p>-Oye, super Max. Si algún día nos casamos...¿que apellido usaremos?-preguntó sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Al verla sonrojarse como tomate le dijo que era una suposición. Teniendo que recurrir a una casual broma para regresarla a la realidad. Si, aun es muy pronto para eso. Aunque, si ella quiere usar su apellido, no hay problema. Con tal de verla feliz y tenerla siempre a su lado todo valdrá la pena.</p><p>El verano si llego en todo su esplendor. Durante todo el camino no han parado de ver tantos carros como camionetas de varias marcas, viejos y nuevos; incluso autobuses, no hay duda, las vacaciones han iniciado. Lo cual significa, más tráfico en las ciudades y carreteras. Que maravilla, murmuró con molestia. Cambio de estación hasta dar con su banda preferida. ¡Incluso consiguió su autógrafo! Fue algo curioso. Estaban rumbo a Portland, tras visitar lo que fue de Arcadia Bay, cuando se toparon con un camper echando humo. Una llanta ponchada. Trataban de quitarla para poner la de repuesto. Suerte que siempre lleva su caja de herramientas consigo. Bello momento con sus antiguas ruedas. Ah, la echa de menos. Un poco. Este camper es espectacular. Si quisiera parecer cursi, diría que fue obra del destino. Eso y que Max tomo unas fotos increíbles. Incluso le pidieron que fuera una de sus fotógrafas para futuros conciertos. Si, fue épico.</p><p>Y aquí estaban. Seattle. Se ve diferente a cómo se la imagino. Se encogió de hombros, seguro son ideas suyas. Un par de semáforos, pelearse con varios conductores y hacer su seña característica de molestia; si, todo listo. Dieron otra vuelta para entrar al fraccionamiento privado. Primera, segunda, hasta llegar a la cuarta. Chloe aparcó el camper frente a la chochera de los Caufield. Vio de reojo a su novia. Parecía más nerviosa que ella. No la culpa. Han estado postergando esto desde la tormenta. Si, ya le habían dicho a su pa...es decir David. Si, eso. Al menos él las aceptó, a su manera. Habían prometido visitarle en verano. Después de enfrentarse a los padres de su novia. Solo espera que no haya incidentes. Ninguna decía nada. Tocaron el timbre. Solo podían esperar que todo saliera bien. Por el bien de su relación y la salud de su novia, realmente esperaba que esto saliera como lo habían planeado.</p><p>Vanessa les abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Les pregunto si querían beber algo. Negaron. Realmente no tenían ganas de nada. Eso y no querían arriesgarse a estropearlo por culpa de los nervios. Platicaron del clima y de cómo estaban tras los acontecimientos de la tormenta. Omitiendo algunos hechos. No fue hasta que el padre de Max apareció cuando decidieron decirles. Al principio no pasó nada. Una risa forzada salió de los labios de Vanessa, les dijo que dejaran las bromas. Al ver sus rostros ella pareció congelarse en su lugar. Max miro a su padre con temor. El la entendería, cierto? Tiene que hacerlo. El silencio era tan tenso que podían sentir los latidos de cada uno. Chloe miro como la tristeza se apoderaba de su novia. Fue un error. Nunca debieron venir. Quiso decir algo pero fue silenciada por una de las personas más amables que llegó a conocer. Eso dolió.</p><p>-Papá...-un golpe la silencio. Llegó su mano a su mejilla. ¿Acaso, su papá? Lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca le había pegado-papá?-</p><p>-Véte-murmuró su madre sin atreverse a verla. </p><p>-¿Cómo se atreven?!-exclamo Chloe en cuanto salió de su estupor. Sin medir consecuencias, lo golpeó en el rostro. </p><p>-Fuera de mi casa-gruñó enfadado. Ese golpe dejaría marca.</p><p>-Con gusto-gruñó Chloe tomándole la mano a su novia. No valía la penas seguir ahí.</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>Daniel se frotó las manos. Debió hacerle caso a Max y no jugar demasiado cerca del lago. Por eso tuvieron que regresar antes de lo planeado al camper para que pudiera ducharse y ponerse ropa abrigada. Esta vez no alegó. Bueno, no mucho. Tenía frío. Nada que una ducha tibia arregle. Tarareo un poco, ha visto que su hermano lo hace. Así que debe ser normal. Supuso. Estaba terminado de ponerse la piyama cuando escucho dos voces. Una desconocida pero la otra...¿por qué sonaba tan familiar? Abrió la puerta y dejó caer la ropa sucia de la emoción. Lyla estaba junto a una mujer platicando con las chicas y su hermano.</p><p>-Hola Daniel-sin aguantarse las corrió a abrazarla con fuerza.</p><p>-Sean. ¿Por qué no se quedan dentro? Seguro tienen que ponerse al corriente-mencionó Chloe antes de agarrar de la mano a su novia-tenemos que charlar un poco-No espero a que respondiera. Solo cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Kate está preocupada. Ya ha pasado una semana y no sabe nada de Tori. Por eso, aprovechando que salió temprano del trabajo, decidió ir a buscarla. Aparco en su lugar establecido, se sonrojó al recordar como Tori le insistió en ponerle un sitio solo para ella. Es tan dulce. Aun cuando lo niegue. No le importo como la miraron. Lo único que le importa es saber si su novia está bien. Fue directo a su oficina, ignorando los molestos murmullos de las secretarías, pero no la encontró. Le dijeron que había solicitado las vacaciones antes. Eso le extraño. Preguntó si había dicho algo. Marco a su celular durante todo el día. Nada. Directo al buzón. No fue hasta la media noche cuando su celular sonó. Kate dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Saber que su novia estaba bien la reconfortó. Se había preocupado tanto al ir a su oficina y no encontrarla. Al menos regresará en unos días. No quiso decirle mucho, alegando que le contaría todo en persona. Le creyó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero lo estén disfrutando. Ahora, si alguien puede ayudarme con una duda que tengo sobre Arizona, ¿en invierno nieva? Sobre todo en la zona de la frontera. Según yo no nieva en la frontera con mexico pero, no suele ver esas cosas. Así que si alguien puede decirme si nieva o no, sería genial.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you’re enjoying it. Now if someone can help me with a question I have about Arizona, does it snow in winter? Especially in the border area. According to me, it doesn't snow on the border with Mexico, but I don't usually see those things. So if anyone can tell me if it snows or not that would be great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El hogar es donde estamos juntos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Realmente no sabía si nieva cerca d la frontera o no. Así que, umm, recurriré a la mejor arma. La vieja confiable. Un salto de tiempo. Por lo cual me ahorraré ese detalle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel, como suele ser su costumbre, empezó a platicar con Lyla. Sean, por su parte, les dio espacio. Eso si, sin dejar de ver a su mejor amiga. No entiende porque su corazón está latiendo más rápido. ¿Es solo el o hace calor? Se preguntó llevándose una mano a su cabello. Tan concentrado estaba que no sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos. No se atreve a mirarla. “Sean”, susurró en su oído. Parecía triste. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Quería decirle algo. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban. Intento de nuevo. No pudo. Como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Al final solo la abrazo. Le regreso el gesto. Ninguno quería soltarse. No fue hasta escuchar las risas del niño que se separaron. Sus mejillas sonrojadas delataron sus sentimientos. Daniel codeó a su hermano. Sean murmuró unas palabras inaudibles. Sin duda está avergonzado. Lyla no dejaba de jugar con su cabello. Murmuró un cumplido para el look de su mejor amigo, quien agradeció sin poder ocultar el sonrojo.</p><p>Pasado unos minutos Sean se atrevió a preguntarle por qué estaba aquí. No es como si quisiera que se fuera, sino que está preocupado por su salud. Tampoco quería meterla en problemas. Lyla suspiró con pesar. Les dijo que estaba al borde del pánico por no saber de ellos. Tenía miedo de perderlos. De no volver a verlos en su vida. Lágrimas inundaron su visión. Se rapó el rostro mientras seguía contándoles todo. Los brazos reconfortantes de su “amigo” lograron calmar su llanto. Termino susurrando que adonde estuvieran ella estaría ahí. Apenas escucho aquello pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse. Le dijo que no quería arriesgarla pero, siempre y cuando estuviera de acuerdo, estaría encantado de tenerla con ellos en su viaje. Casi dieron un respingo al ver la puerta abrirse. Eran las chicas. Les dijeron que Victoria se iría. Parecían nerviosas. Lyla asintió antes de ir por su mochila. No quería aceptarla en un inicio pero, debe reconocer, fue insistente. Alegando que no podía permitirle dejarla con ellos sin una buena mochila y ropa abrigado es. Si, esa mujer era todo un ángel. Al menos para ella.</p><p>-Ultima oportunidad-dijo parada a un lado de la cajuela. </p><p>-Seguiré adelante-jamás había estado más segura. </p><p>-Bien-Victoria abrió la cajuela. Con rapidez le dio la mochila y cerró con llave. No hay duda. Va extrañarla. Se aclaró la garganta antes de añadir con serenidad-Suerte. Ya les comenté a ese par de idiotas los planes que discutimos en el camino-le dijo cuando ya tenía puesta la mochila.</p><p>-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa. La abrazo sin dudarlo-por todo-</p><p>-No fue nada-le aseguró con modestia. Abrió la puerta del conductor. Le guiño el ojo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.</p><p>-Adiós-murmuró viéndola irse. </p><p>Lyla espero hasta perder de vista el carro. Quizás la conoció hace unos días pero la extrañara. La ayudó a. Darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Y pensar que ofreció ayudarlo a conquistar a esa arpia! Que vergüenza. Pensó. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver al camper. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar a Mushroom. Si, alguien debe estar ansiosa por ir al baño. Dejó la puerta abierta. Su rostro mostró confusión al notar un incómodo silencio. Todos parecían inquietos. ¿Que les pasaba? Fue cuando Sean la noto que le explico todo. Oh, pensó con pesar. No saben que hacer. No tenían muchas opciones y, al parecer, ninguna les terminaba por gustar. Esto sería una larga noche y varios meses. Hasta donde está segura, esperarán a que pase el invierno. Supuso.</p><p>Y no se equivocó. Pasaron casi toda la noche enfrascados en que hacer. Al final no llegaron a nada. Se fueron al día siguiente en dirección  Away. Deteniéndose en moteles para poder descansar y a abastecer la camper. Pretexto para tomar fotos a montón. No quería perderse ni un segundo. Serán recuerdos atesorados por ambas. Ocultó su tristeza. No quería obligarlos a elegir quedarse.  No quería ser egoísta. Limpió con rapidez las lágrimas cuando las sentía. No hay duda. Los extrañara. Pero se mantendrían en contacto. Vería la forma. Quizás aprender un segundo idioma no sea tan malo. ¿Cierto? Se pregunto sin dejar de sentirse así. Ojalá el tiempo pasara más lento. Por más que estuviera tentada a usar sus poderes para lograrlo, no lo hizo. Solo en casos de vida y muerte.</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>Away, 2015</p><p>Chloe dejó escapar un suspiro al ver su reflejo. Su cabello estaba creciendo. El tono azulado había desaparecido al fin. Ahora el color verdoso se abría paso. Como si su cabello natural estuviera compitiendo contra lo que quedó del tinte. Podría pintarlo de nuevo. Quizás. El sonido del celular la sacó de su mente. Frunció el ceño. Contesto sin querer saber en qué tipo de problemas se metió Finn esta vez. Suspiro de alivio al ver que, por primera vez, no la llamaba para pedirle ayuda. Al parecer les está yendo bien este verano. Menos mal. Era molesto escuchar malas noticias. Una buena era necesaria. Charlaron un rato. Guardo su celular en su bolsillo antes de salir del baño. </p><p>-Estaba pensando en checar si seguías viva-dijo al ver a su novia salir del cuarto. </p><p>-Lo siento...-murmuró con la vista en el suelo.</p><p>-Hey, súper Max-le dijo con ternura lientras se acercaba a ella. Con suavidad tomó su barbilla, obligándola a verla-Todo está bien-le aseguró con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Si-</p><p>-Es una pena que esos degenerados no te entiendan súper Max. Pero aquí estamos-</p><p>-Lo se. Al menos David nos acepta-al ver la mueca divertida en el rostro de su novia añade con una sonrisa-a su manera-</p><p>-Ciertamente hippie-una lengua de fuera. Chloe solo se ahogó en risas. Si, necesitaban esto.</p><p>-Punk-le dijo tras darle un beso.</p><p>-¿Quieres visitar a Stan y Arthur?-</p><p>-Será divertido. Podríamos tomarnos algunas fotos-sin esperar una respuesta fue por su cámara.</p><p>-No tienes idea de cuanto extrañe verte así-murmuró a la nada.</p><p>Las chicas pasaron una tarde encantadora con Stan y Arthur. El tiempo pasó volando. Tomaron fotos, charlaron y bebieron una rica taza de café. Incluso pudieron ver a Becky. Había venido a visitarlos, aprovechando un viaje con sus amigas. Al caer la noche decidieron volver al camper de David. Se sentían mal de aprovecharse de la cama. Aún si él insistió en dejárselas. Alegando que el sofá era absolutamente cómodo. Por ello se decidieron a preparar las comidas y lavar los trastes. Er aún trato justo. Supusieron. Max sonrió con nostalgia al ver algunas fotos en el refrigerador de David. Recordó cuando sus padres solían hacerlo. Se limpió una lagrima. No quería recordarlos. Al menos por un tiempo.<br/><br/></p><p>*************</p><p><br/>-¿Y bien?-preguntó en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente del camper. Cruzó los brazos con molestia. Realmente, ¿por qué sigue haciendo esto? No lo sabe. No son sus amigas. Bueno, algo así. Detesta tener que sacarlas del embrollo más no puede evitarlo.</p><p>-Bueno...nosotras...-murmuró apenada la castaña. No se atrevió a despejar la vista del suelo. </p><p>-No es para tanto...-masculló metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Tenía el ceño fruncido. </p><p>-No es para tanto. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que he estado haciendo por ustedes?!-exclamo poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho. Rodó los ojos cuando la vio sacarle la lengua. Se voltio a ver Max, quien parecía querer hacerse más pequeña, y murmuró con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración-es por mi que la CIA no te busca-</p><p>-Lo se-logró decir.</p><p>-Como sea. Deben tener más cuidado. No soportaría que mis esfuerzos fueran desperdiciados-fingió molestia. La verdad, no quería verla en manos del gobierno. No sabía que podrían hacerle-En cuanto  los niños. Supongo que no tienen un plan-ver sus rostros era como leer un libro abierto-supuse. No es complicado. O los ayudan a cruzar o los ayudan a quedarse-dijo con seriedad.</p><p>-Planeábamos llevarlos a la frontera-murmuró Max.</p><p>-No es suficiente. Piensen. ¿Es lo mejor para Daniel? Abandonar el único lugar que conoce. Ir a otro mundo donde apenas pueda comunicarse. No creo que sea lo mejor-</p><p>-No quieren separarse-argumentó Chloe. </p><p>-Si, supongo. Aún así no es lo ideal. Si cruzan la frontera dime Max-no le gustaba atormentar la pero necesita hacerla ver todos los puntos-¿estás dispuesta a alejarte del niño?-verla temblar le dio su respuesta-se que te has encariñado. No lo niegues. Ambas han querido formar una familia desde hace un tiempo-</p><p>-Si pero no separándolos-se quejó la mayor de las tres.</p><p>Lo se. Miren. Sea cual sea su decisión esperen unos meses. Es invierno. Dejen los pasar una navidad juntos. Sin preocupaciones-</p><p>-Podríamos ir a Away. Quedarnos unos meses y en verano, después del cumpleaños de Daniel-menciono Max con tristeza. Le gustaría que ambos se quedaran. Formar una familia. Pero no a costa de ponerlos en riesgo.</p><p>-Es una opción. Hagan eso-se froto la barbilla antes de añadir-si se quedan. Puedo lograr que a Sean le den cinco años como máximo. Si se van, ¿han pensado en ir con ellos?-</p><p>-Lo estábamos discutiendo el otro día pero...-Chloe guardo silencio uno segundos antes de decir con vergüenza que no sabían español. Al menos no más que unas frases.</p><p>-Eso es un obstáculo-añadió Max. Sin querer decir que no querían apartarse de David. Se ha vuelto alguien importante en sus vidas.</p><p>-Bueno. Me tengo que ir. Entren y véanlo con ellos. Al final es su decisión-</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p><br/><br/>Away, meses después. <br/><br/></p><p>Daniel no dejaba de sonreír. Quien diría que en este lugar estaría su madre. Pasó tiempo con ella. Aún así, no entendía porque sentía más conexión con Max. No quería irse de su lado. Por eso no sabía si seguir a su hermano y Lyla a Mexico. Sabe que ellos siguen en pie con ese plan. Un nuevo comienzo. Pero él no quería. Nunca le llamo la atención el otro país. Nunca se interesó en aprender español. Si, entendía algunas palabras pero no todas. Se mordió el labio. No sabe como decirle a su hermano. ¿Lo entenderá? Ojalá, pensó con pesar. Mushroom, quien ya había crecido, se acurrucó a su lado. Le hizo mimos. Eso lo ayudaba a relajarse. Debe decidirse. En una semana su hermano piensa cruzar la frontera. Ya tienen todo listo. Lyla está ansiosa. Escuchar la risa de Max por un chiste que le contó Chloe le hizo un hueco en su corazón. Se mordió el labio. Sea lo que sea, debe decidirse ya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No es un adiós. Es un hasta luego.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean despierta con los primeros rayos del sol. Una vista espléndida. A su lado, su hermanito sigue durmiendo, sonrió al verlo tan feliz. Un delicioso aroma desvió su atención. Si, al parecer Max se había despertado antes, de nuevo. Se sentía culpable. Se levantó con cuidado de no levantar a Lyla, quien seguía durmiendo, y colocó el colchón sobre la cama matrimonial. Se cambio con prisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Cerro lo más silencioso que pudo. Sonrió al ver a su hermano terminar de poner los platos. Mushroom, vaya que creció, estaba sentada al lado de la castaña. Al notar su presencia lo saludo. Respondió con cortesía. Tratando de ocultar un extraño sentimiento. Sabe que Daniel se ha encariñado con ellas. Si, le gusta estar con sus madre pero, de alguna manera, se siente más seguro alrededor de Max. Quizás deba hablar con él. Están a pocos días de cruzar la frontera. Ya tenían listo todo. Steph, una amiga de Chloe, les estaría expresando del otro lado a la hora acordada. Para evitar usar los poderes de su hermano, habían hecho un agujero en una parte del muro. Un mes entero les llevo hacerlo pero era seguridad y discreción ante todo. El punto de encuentro sería al atardecer. Una camper equipada estaría esperándolos. Le parecía mucho pero ella dijo que era el pago de una deuda. Sin mencionar que Victoria les había dado nuevas identidades. Realmente no sabe como lo logro pero está agradecido. El problema era su hermano. ¿Quería ir a Mexico? La decisión la había tomado él. Es responsable de su seguridad y cree que es lo mejor. Aunque, debe consultarlo con Daniel.</p><p>No hablo durante el desayuno. Se la pasó observando a su hermano y la castaña. Parecían como...una madre y su hijo. Se morido el labio. Tan absorto estaba en sus planes de cruzar la frontera que no vio el cambio. Que pésimo hermano soy, pensó con un terrible malestar estomacal. Max lavó su plato al terminar. Se despidió con una sonrisa antes de buscar a Chloe. Y la culpa regreso. Se siente mal. No han hecho más que ayudarles y, ¿como les pagan? Separándolas. Max duerme con Daniel, aun cuando les dijo que podían dormir en la cama y ella en el colchón le piso. A lo cual Daniel se negó, prefiriendo dormir con ella y Mushroom. Todo porque Lyla decidió quedarse con ellos, Chloe-antes dormía en los asientos del conductor, alegando que s cómodo-ha estado durmiendo con David, su padrastro a quien llama padre de vez en cuando. Quizás verlos interactuar fue le empujón que necesitaba para perdonar a sus madre. Si, es extraño decirle así en vez de su nombre. Eso si, le tomó tiempo. Casi cuatro meses. Fue después del cumpleaños de su hermano cuando la llamo madre. Ver su rostro fue impactante. Al ver que su hermano estaba por salir del camper decidió agarrar su muñeca. Al verlo confundió le dijo que debían hablar. En privado. Daniel asintió extrañado antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, siendo que Sean se sentó en el del conductor. </p><p>-Daniel. En dos días cruzamos la frontera-</p><p>-Ya se...-</p><p>-¿Realmente quieres venir? ¿O quieres quedarte con Max y Chloe?-al verlo a punto de llorar se acercó rodeándolo con un fuerte abrazo-enano. Escúchame. Te amo. HARÉ lo que sea por verte feliz pero...no quiero terminar en la carcel-dijo con tristeza. Sentía lágrimas escapando de sus ojos-pero no te obligaré a venir con nosotros. Lyla y yo...bueno, ya sabes que nos confesamos el mes pasado, ¿no?-escucharle una débil risa es alentador. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar-ambos nos gustaría tenerte con nosotros pero no a costa de tu felicidad. Por eso te preguntó-se separo para verlo de frente-¿que quieres hacer?-</p><p>-Sean...los quiero... eres el mejor hermano del mundo-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-quiero quedarme. Quiero estar con Max y Chloe-logró decir con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Por mi está bien enano-le dijo revoloteando sus cabellos-vamos. Estoy seguro que les encantará la noticia-</p><p>-No que lo digas-la voz de Lyla casi los hizo saltar. Casi-está bien. Daniel, ambos sospechábamos que querías quedarte-le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa-anda. Te aseguro que ellas estarán felices de escucharte decir eso-</p><p>-Si...espera...¿madre me odiará por esto?-</p><p>-No, no lo hará-</p><p>Con esas palabras se llenó de alegría antes de levantarse como rayo e ir a buscar a Max y Chloe. No tardo mucho en verlas tomar un café con David y su madre. Bueno, mejor dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no? Se acercó temeroso. Es ahora o nunca. No bien terminó pudo ver como su madre le daba unos billetes a David. Chloe tratando de decir algo y Max con lágrimas en los ojos. El resto del día se la pasaron hablando de los nuevos cambios en el plan. La nueva identificación de Daniel, ¿que debían hacer? Tras una larga y agotadora charla con Victoria, la cual fue “tranquila” al tener el altavoz. No hay duda, Kate es la única  capaz de calmarla. Su consejo. Debían ir a juicio para reclamar su custodia. A regañadientes decidieron confiar en su palabra. Después de todo, les aseguro que tenía alguien que podría echarles la mano. Y así los días pasaron volando. Era la hora. Karen estaba esperando en el asiento del conductor mientras Sean y Lyla se despedían de todos en Away. David les dio un puñado de billetes y una caja de herramientas. Alegando que todo hombre de familia debía tener una a mano. Arthur y Stanly les dieron una caja con algunos electrodomésticos básicos. Cafetera, microondas, y un juego de cubiertos. Un bello gesto. Le resto les dieron dinero o comida para el camino. Al final, Chloe les dio una caja llena de celulares desechables y una hoja con sus números celulares. Max les dio un álbum de fotos deseándoles un buen viaje. Por último Daniel. Les dio un dibujo a cada quien y un fuerte abrazo.<br/><br/>-Te quiero Sean-murmuró el niño con lágrimas en el rostro.</p><p>-También te queremos enano-dijo separándose y tomar la mano de Lyla. Subieron al carro y se fueron.</p><p>Daniel, tras perder de vista el auto, se limpió el rastro del llanto. No quería separarse de su hermano. No quería decirle adiós ni a él ni a Lyla. Pero ahí estaban. Max solo espera que estén bien. Ahora solo quedaba un detalle. Ganar el juicio. Ojalá todo salga bien. Karen, al notar su preocupación, le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Ella podía testificar en su favor. Lo único que debía preocuparles eran sus padres. Son buenas personas pero muy religiosos. Eso podría ser un problema. Bueno, un paso a la vez. Todo saldrá bien al final. Sabe que Max y Chloe son buena personas. Ya hasta habían prometido visitarlos en vacaciones y, si los abuelos desean, podrían traerlos en verano con ellos, podrían hacer modificaciones en el camper, o pasar a buscar a Karen y David para pasar navidad con los abuelos de Daniel. Si, nada complicado. ¿Cierto?</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Puerto lobos, un año después </p><p>-Sean. Todo estará bien-le aseguró dándole su bolsa de almuerzo.</p><p>-No lo se. Claire es...demasiado religiosa. Tengo miedo que...-un beso lo callo al instante. Se sonrojó. Detestaba que lo hiciera guardar silencio de esa manera.</p><p>-Chloe mando un mensaje después que te acostaras. Dijo que, quizás, habían llegado a un acuerdo con los Reynolds-</p><p>-Ojalá-murmuró tomando sus llaves. Las guardo en su mochila y salió tras darle un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>El trabajo se le hizo tortuoso. No es que lo detestara. Lo contrario. Trabajar en un taller mecánico le recordaba a su padre. Cálidas memorias que atesora siempre. El problema era el día. Los nervios no lo han abandonado. No desde que habló con su hermanito hace unos días y hoy sería el resultado del juez. Ojalá todo saliera bien. Su hermano merece ser feliz. Tan nervioso estaba que apenas pudo concentrarse en su trabajo. Jamás pensó que la mecánica la ayudaría, peor aquí está. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Vio de rojo el reloj de la pared. Casi las siete. Un poco más y podría llegar a casa. Bueno, al cuarto que rentan. Si, tienen la camper, en la cual duermen. Pero el cuarto lo equiparon para que Lyla pudiera tatuar. Si, Chloe le enseño. Aunque estuvo tomando cursos en estos meses. Calor, no era necesario. Con el dinero que él traía era suficiente. Incluso iban ahorrando para comprar una casa en playa con un taller de autos. Más no pudo con la terquedad de su novia. Si, le gano. Tenía que admitir que sus argumentos eran ciertos. Si ambos traían dinero podían comprar el terreno en la playa en un par de semanas. En cuanto a la construcción del taller, la casa y, quizás, el estudio para tatuar, podría ser en un lapso de un año. Apenas terminaron de equipar el cuarto la semana pasada y ya tenía una buena clientela. Nada mal. Por poco suelta la herramienta al sentir vibrar su celular.<br/><br/>-¿Bueno? ¿Daniel?-preguntó con los nervios en punta al responder-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es increíble enano! Si, si, yo le digo. Salúdame a Maz y Chloe. Si, también a ellos. ¡Nos vemos!-</p><p>************</p><p><br/>Beaver Creek, años después </p><p>Jamás creyó cumplir su sueño de tener una familia con Chloe. Si, ponerse de acuerdo con los Reynolds fue difícil. Pero valió la pena. Habían acordado comprar una casa en Beaver Creek, a pocas calles de la vivienda de ellos. Así podrían pasar algunos días con su nieto. El primer año fue tenso. Sobre todo el tener que fingir no sentir la hostilidad por estar en una relación del mismo sexo. Aunque al final las aceptaron. Incluso hay fines de semana que duermen en la habitación de invitados. Si, el cuarto de Karen ahora está destinado a ser de Daniel cuando duermen allí. Aun tienen la camper. A la cual le hicieron una modificación. Así podían traer a los Reynolds cuando fueran a Away a visitar a David y Karen. En cuanto a Sean. Es un alivio saber que viven bien. Una casa encima de un taller de autos y un estudio de tatuajes. Charlan por celulares desechables una vez a la semana. Lo mismo con las cartas. Precaución sobre todo. Si embargo, este verano planeaban visitarlos. Después de todo Daniel acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y extraña a su hermano. L a última vez que lo vieron fue cuando hicieron una escapada a Xel-há donde se reunieron discretamente con ellos. Aprovechando verlos casarse. Karen estaba ahí. Solo que se fue al día siguiente. No podían causar sospechas. </p><p>-¡Ma!-la castaña casi deja caer el pay del susto. Aun no se acostumbraba a que le dijera así. No que no le gustara, sino que nunca creyó ser llamada con tanto afecto-lo siento-se disculpó apenado.</p><p>-No pasa nada. ¿Necesitas algo Daniel?-preguntó con dulzura tras poner el pay sobre la mesa.</p><p>-Este...yo...¿como sabias que te gustaba Chloe?-</p><p>-Oh-murmuró sonrojada. Así que le gusta alguien. Y por su rostro ya tiene una idea de quien-¿te gusta Chris?-al verlo removerse nervioso le sirvió un trozo de pay-No pasa nada. Uno nunca elige de quien enamorarse. Chloe era mi mejor amiga. Nos separamos por ciertas circunstancias. Suele pasar. Y cuando volví a verla...sentía algo extraño. Al final, cuando entendí que no podía vivir sin ella lo entendí. Me había enamorado-</p><p>-Ya veo-dijo llevándose otro bocado del pay a la boca.</p><p>-Solo pasa tiempo con él. Si vez qué siente lo mismo. No hay pierde-al verlo relajarse sonrió. Se levantó para acercársele. Revolvió su cabello antes de abrazarlo-pase lo que pase, no te preocupes-</p><p>-Lo se-murmuró agradecido.</p><p>-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó Chloe entrando con su mochila de herramientas. </p><p>-No, de nada-respondieron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>-Seguro-si, ya lo averiguara más tarde.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y este es el final. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>